Switching Genes
by Hallie -Dove
Summary: Inuyasha has managed to upset Kagome again, big shocker! So Miroku, Sango, and Shippo put their heads together to get the two back together. Will Kagome take him back? Even as a dog? Fluffy story in the making!
1. Chapter 1

One glorious day in Feudal Japan, Kagome Higurashi pedals her bike as fast and hard as she can. The wind whipped through her raven black hair as she tried to retreat from the demon.

The demon had long fingernails that could pierce your skin and possible cut through you. His mane was long and as pale as the moon in the night sky. The eyes of him were amber and shone brightly. Constantly this demon haunted her dreams. Constantly…

Well, actually he wasn't a full-blooded demon. More like a half-breed. His name was Inuyasha.

"Get away from me Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome loudly; making sure it reached his ears.

"Why?" he asked back in his usual annoyed tone.

"Because I don't want to be part of your life anymore," she huffed.

Finally, she reached the well. She was about to jump down in when she felt a hand clasp around her ankle. Inuyasha had grabbed her right ankle in attempt to stop her, and she noticed he was being gentle about it. However, this act only heightened her fury.

"Urgh! Sit boy!" And with that, his hand released and he was flung down to the ground. "Ouch!" He hollered out in agony. She jumped into the well without a second thought.

"Well, you've done it again Inuyasha!" Miroku declared, pounding him on the back with his staff. "You managed to upset Kagome enough to leave! How will we ever find the shikon shards with all your setbacks?"

"Shout up monk," said Inuyasha, but not as angry as usual. His voice sounded sad, like he was upset with himself. "I know I'm to blame, ok? Feh."

He stood and took off, probably to think and remorse. Miroku was about to go after him when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go, Miroku," said Sango, now behind him. She tried to sooth his angered soul some. "We won't be able to find anymore shards if we create problems as well."

Sighing, he nodded in agreement. He turned to face her and suddenly a blush rushed up in her cheeks as his dark blue eyes gazed into her chocolate brown ones. She started to walk backwards, and then took off running.

"I need to see Lady Kaeda about something," she replied to him, not bothering to look back.

"Sango," he said inaudibly. "I didn't even get to-" makes a slight gesture with his hand. "Oh well."

While he was blowing off his anger so he could go to Kagome's world and bring her back, Shippo the eight-year-old fox demon formulated a plan with a few ideas from Sango and Miroku. He walked up to Inuyasha, who was sitting on a high branch of a maple tree. Taking a deep breath, he yelled up at the hanyou.

"Inuyasha! Why is Kagome gone?" he asked, though he already knew why.

"Same old thing! She got mad at me and took off," he said in a slight annoyed tone.

After a second or so Shippo ventured, "Are you going after her?"

"Yeah, probably," said Inuyasha, leaning back.

"You always upset her! I wouldn't want to come back to you if I was her-"

"Why you little-!"

And with that, Inuyasha jumped down to the ground and punch Shippo in the head. However, Sango and Miroku jumped out from the shadows and knocked Inuyasha down to the ground. If it weren't for the fact it was totally by surprise, he would have fought back.

"What the- what's the meaning of this?" asked Inuyasha. "Let me go!"

"I knew you'd want to go back to Kagome's world and get her," said Miroku happily. "However, you're not doing it the same old way."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha was very confused by all this. "You guys are really starting to tick me off."

The monk and demon slayer grinned and dragged him back to the village, all the way him digging his claws into the earth trying to get away from them. No such luck, he couldn't get away. The whole time Shippo walked behind them, laughing but making sure to stay a good five feet away from Inuyasha.

"Shippo, when I get my hands on you," growled Inuyasha.

"This was our idea," said Miroku.

"You dumb monk," said Inuyasha with a tone of hatred in his voice.

They dragged them into a temple and before him stood an old sorcerer. He was old with age, dark circles under his eyes and his hair completely white.

"A monk brings me to another monk," huffed Inuyasha.

"That's priest to you," replied the priest. "My name is Yukito Catra. You friends have brought you here to give you a sort of test only I can provide."

"I don't need a dumb test," replied Inuyasha, crossing his arms and looking away.

"To late, it's already started," replied Miroku. "He's just making sure everything goes smoothly being as this spell has never been used on a half-demon like you."

"Great! So I'm a test dummy now, am I?"

"You want Kagome to come back don't you?" asked Sango.

"Of course! Anyway, what's happening to me?"

"This spell will turn you into a full fledge dog," replied Yuki. "Then you shall see the world of your companion somewhat through her eyes. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah. But there's no way I'm leaving Miroku alone with Sango at any rate. Therefore before I leave"-and here Inuyasha smirked- "I want you to turn Miroku into a cat."

Here Miroku gulped. Yuki nodded and performed the spell. Suddenly, both of them had transformed. Inuyasha looked somewhat like a wolf, but for the most part could pass as a normal dog. He had a grayish-white coat of fur that appeared very glossy. Miroku was a tabby cat, with a fluffy stripped tail and beady black eyes.

"The only way you'll turn back into your original state is to have a kiss from your significant other," said Yuki, dishing out the final points.

"Well Miroku, you won't be changing back anytime soon," Sango mused.

Miroku looked down and looked like all the girls in the world had disappeared. At this, Inuyasha barked happily before starting out the door.

"Good luck Inuyasha," called Sango.

As he jumped into the well, he whined a little. How was he going to get a kiss out of Kagome now that he was dog? Boy, this wasn't going to be easy at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome sighed as she lay down on her bed with a soft thud. 'It's been two days and he still hasn't come for me. Does he really want me gone that much? Maybe he won't come this time…'

She rolled over and glanced around her room. Everything was tidy and neat. Rarely did she even use it anymore being as she spent most of her time in the Feudal Era looking for shikon shards.

"Stupid Inuyasha," she muttered aloud. "Always thinking about Kikyo when I'm the one at his side…Sometimes I wish she didn't exist, but then again if she didn't, I wouldn't have met Inuyasha in the first place."

Her rants continued and her family eavesdropped outside, hanging on to her every world. Her grandfather and brother looked very concerned. However, her mother just smiled.

"Are you enjoying this?" Sota asked his mother.

She nodded. "Not that she's upset, just that it reminds me of me back when I was dating your father."

"Oh, well I hope Inuyasha hurries up and comes. There's so much I want to show him," Sota said excitedly.

Just then, a bark could be heard from the yard outside.

"I'll go check it out!" exclaimed Kagome, jumping out of her bed and rushing outside. That's when she laid a normal wolfish-looking dog. Not the half demon she was expecting. "No collar," she mutters upon further inspection.

"It's a dog! Mom, can we keep him?" asked Sota, having just examined the dog to verify what gender.

'He sure wants a pet, doesn't he? Feh,' thought Inuyasha to himself being as he was a dog now after all.

"I guess so, but you two better take good care of him," reprimand their mother.

"More like I'll take care of him," Sota said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I might not go back to the Feudal Era anymore," announced Kagome before marching back into the house.

'What has got her so worked up?' Inuyasha was just about to walk inside to join Kagome when he felt a collar and leash become attached to his neck.

"Come on! I'm taking you for a walk!" Sota pulled the unwilling dog along while Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa Higurashi went back into the house.

That evening after the family had dinner; Inuyasha pawed his way up to Kagome's room after Sota dozed off. Of course, her door was closed. First he pawed at it, but it was no use. Then he barked a couple of times. Still nothing happened. So finally, he reared up to attack it when somebody stood right behind him.

"Do you want in my room? I'll let you in if you want," said Kagome sweetly, almost too sweetly for Inuyasha's liking.

'How come she never talks to me like that?' It seemed all he could do was ponder these things though.

Her room was as he remembered it from his last visit. Still clean, with her school books piled high on her desk. That he winced at the sight of.

"I've got so much homework to finish up thanks to being in the Feudal Era so much. You'd think Inuyasha would appreciate me more because of it, but no. All I am is a tool to him."

Again, Inuyasha winced and whined a little.

"You're right, I'm being too mean. Or not mean enough."

She sighed and started on her homework. Inuyasha chose to curl up in a ball on her floor and keep watch as he usually did at night. After finishing up her work, she sprawled out on her bed and fell asleep. Not once did Inuyasha budge from his position all night long. However, Kagome did start talking in her sleep.

He knew she did this occasionally, but never enough to worry about. This time though, it was different.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Don't leave me! You've got to believe me!" Her hand rose up to reach for something. Inuyasha started whining, but he knew he couldn't do anything to sooth her sleep. Was this the purpose of the curse, to make him feel bad?

The next morning, Inuyasha followed Kagome to school. She seemed a bit spaced out from lack of sleep, but other than that she was her perky self as always.

"Eri, Yuka, Ayumi!" hollered Kagome to her friends, as she caught up with them.

"Kagome, what are you doing back?" asked Eri.

"Yeah, your Grandpa said you had the bird flu," added Yuka.

'Remind me to thank him later,' thought Kagome to herself.

"Hey guys! Oh, hi Kagome. Feeling better?" Hojo, a boy who had a crush on Kagome, joined them.

"Yeah," replied Kagome with a sweatdrop forming.

"Great! Then maybe we should have a study party at your place tonight to get you caught up?" Hojo always had nice suggestions.

"Sure."

Inuyasha growled a little, glaring at Hojo.

"Um, who's this?" asked Hojo, bending down to pet Inuyasha.

"This dog showed up at the Shrine last night for some strange reason. Sota's set on keeping him, and he keeps following me," replied Kagome.

"Cute dog," everyone replied. Then they continued onto school.

Meanwhile, back at the shrine Sota looked high and low for Inuyasha.

"I can't find him," he sighed, walking past the well. Suddenly, he stopped.

Someone was standing right next to the well.

Author's Note: Special request granted to the person who can guess who's just appeared! And as always, please review!


End file.
